Love Comes Quickly
by mytwodaves
Summary: Modern A/U - Anna Smith is an up and coming fashion designer while John Bates is trying to put his life back together while working as a personal assistant to TV Executive Robert Crawley. John and Anna are convinced by their close friends to try online dating in order to find love, but will they be successful?
1. Girl Talk

Anna finished the final touches on one of her newest creations as Mary, her favorite model and best friend, stood impatiently on the riser in front of the full-length mirror. With her first fashion week quickly approaching, up and coming designer Anna Smith was under the gun to get her new line complete and ready for her very first show.

Anna's dream was slowly becoming a reality. From her humble beginnings of sewing the most simple of dolls clothes as a little girl to head of the class at London's most prestigious fashion institute, she was finally reaping the rewards of all her hard work and sacrifice. While most young women in their early thirties were settling down with their handsome husbands in their perfect homes with dreams of 2.5 children and a dog or cat, Anna spent almost every waking hour in her modest home studio toiling over sketches, fabric swatches and half completed dress forms. Dating was not high on her list of priorities when her lifelong dream was so close to coming to fruition. Sure, she wanted to settle down with a handsome man. Eventually. When she could find the time. But honestly, who had time to date? So lost in her thoughts was Anna that she didn't realize she'd pricked her very fidgety model until her gasp of pain reached her ears.

"Ouch, Anna! Watch what you're doing unless you want me to bleed out all over this gorgeous chiffon!"

Anna quickly pulled her hand back muttering her apologies through the pins perched precariously from her lips.

"Where were you off to anyway? You seemed completely lost in thought."

"Oh nowhere in particular," Anna sighed out. "Just thinking of where I am compared to other women my age."

"And where might that be?"

"I was just thinking how most all my friends are already starting their lives. Getting engaged, married, having kids, and I'm still here finally getting my career off the ground. Completely single. With no prospect of a date, or good lord, even a good shag on the horizon!"

Mary stood thoughtfully gazing at Anna through the mirror as she continued pinning the back of her dress, extra careful not to prick her fair-skinned model and friend once again. "Anna, so what if you haven't gotten married yet. So many of those other women gave up on their dreams in order to settle down and start a family. But you've been working tirelessly toward your dream of becoming a big name fashion designer for as long as I've known you. I've never known for you to give up on something without giving it everything you've got. If you want something, I have no doubt you'll get it."

Anna huffed in disagreement. "Well the problem is when am I ever going to find the time to date? I rarely ever see the outside of my studio, let alone my flat! My last serious boyfriend dumped me because I didn't have enough time to spend with him. Unless one of these mannequins comes to life and turns into an eligible and handsome man, I'm afraid I'll die alone."

"So why not try Internet dating? I've heard some good things about it. Did you know Edith met her boyfriend Michael that way?"

"I didn't know that, no. I always thought the men on those websites were hopeless losers living in their parents' basements."

"Well, some very well might be," chuckled Mary, "but I'm sure there will be one or two handsome, available men for you. You'll never know unless you try it."

"I'm not really sure Mary. Even if I do meet someone, when am I supposed to find the time to date?"

"For the right man, you'll make the time. How about I come over tomorrow night. We can open a few bottles of wine, I'll help you choose a site and create your profile, and we can go from there."

Anna couldn't contain her skepticism over the whole process. What were the odds of meeting the love of your life over the Internet? However, she knew once Mary got hold of an idea, she wasn't one to let it go. Anna would have no choice but to agree. And at least she'd get a girls night out of it. "Fine I'll do it. But I'm only giving it a month. If I don't meet someone after a month, I'm deleting my profile."

"Fair enough. I'll come over tomorrow night around 8. I'll bring the wine and you can order the take-away. Now, are we almost done with this dress fitting? I have a date with Matthew tonight and I still need to decide what to wear."

Anna pondered over Mary's parting words once left alone in her flat. Would she really be able to make the time for a relationship for the right man? The last thing she wanted was to sacrifice her career for her love life. But then again, what good was professional success without someone to share it with? She'd thought her last serious boyfriend, Ryan, would be the exception to that rule. He was always kind and considerate and treated her with respect, but the more her work commitments grew, the less time she was able to spend with him, and the more he drifted away from her. He supported her dream. At first. But a dinner out, or a movie night once a week, and if she was feeling particularly caught up with her tasks, a sleepover at the end of the date was no longer enough to sustain their relationship. He broke up with her in her very own living room, sitting close to her on her sofa with what felt like the eyes of her mannequins boring into the back of her skull. Judging her for not being enough. They parted with an awkward hug and best wishes for the future, even an empty promise to remain friends before she broke down in tears at the gentle closing of her front door.

She allowed herself a week to mourn what might have been before throwing herself back into her designs with a fiercer dedication than before. She had a world to conquer and no man was going to make her feel inferior for striving for her goals.

True to her word, Mary came over to Anna's flat the next night bearing Indian takeaway and several bottles of wine. Any hopes of Mary forgetting about their plans were dashed immediately as Mary took Anna's laptop hostage, quickly logging her into one of England's most successful and reputable dating websites. Once finished answering the hundreds of "getting to know you" questions meant to narrow down the list of potential matches and completing her own profile of her romantic goals and ideal traits in a potential mate, the girls were ready to get down to the fun part: window shopping for her potential future husband.

By this point in time, the girls were well into their third bottle of wine, Anna needing the majority to make it through some of the more…intimate questions.

"Really though," Anna asked, "why do they need to know how often I want to have sex in a relationship? Can't I just answer 'whenever I feel up to it?' or how about 'whenever I can stay awake long enough to not want to fall asleep during it?'"

"And that is precisely why we're doing this! Perhaps you'll find a man who is _so good _at it that you'll want it all the time and won't be able to keep your hands off each other and will wind up shagging like rabbits all over your work table!"

Anna could only shake her head in disagreement. "I find that highly unlikely. The only thing my worktable is for, is working. There will be no shagging! It's a shag free zone!"

"Anna, for the past year this ENTIRE flat has been a shag free zone! You need some relief! I saw you gawking a little too lustfully at the David Beckham Calvin Klein underwear ad last week. Granted, it's a very sexy ad, but Anna, YOU WERE DROOLING! And I swear I heard you moan, don't even try to deny it! Now can we _please_ get back to window shopping?"

"Fine. How about this man?" Anna asked while hovering her mouse pointer over a picture. The man in question was in his late 30s, decent looking, but by no means classically gorgeous.

Mary perused his profile looking for red flags. "No, you won't like that one. He says he most likely doesn't want children and I'm pretty sure those pictures are photo-shopped. You can do better. Next!"

Anna scrolled down a little further, scrolling past men she felt were too attractive, or at least too vain to focus some of their attention on her instead of solely on themselves before halting her scrolling as the most enchanting pair of hazel eyes jumped out at her from her screen. 'John' the profile said his name was. She clicked on his name to go further into his profile so she could learn more about him.

According to his profile, he worked in television, loved to read, cook and considered himself a romantic. He was also in his 40s and listed his marital status as 'separated.' "What about this one, Mary?"

Pulling herself away from opening their fourth bottle of wine, Mary looked over Anna's shoulder to see which profile she was referring to. She immediately recognized the photo as that of John Bates, her father's best friend and personal assistant. She knew John very well, and though she knew that he and Anna would more than likely get along, she could not in good conscience encourage them to date. At least not yet. Judging by the doe eyed look that had passed over Anna's face while reading the contents of his profile, she knew she needed to act quickly.

"I don't know about him Anna, isn't he a little old for you? I mean you're in your early 30s and he's already in his mid 40's! What kind of match is that? I thought you wanted children too, and wouldn't you want your husband to be able to chase after the little ones and not be confined to a wheelchair by the time they graduate? And look, he's separated! There could be a crazy almost-ex lurking about waiting to come after you! No, I don't think he's a good idea at all."

Though she knew she was being a little too harsh on John, a man she really did love like a member of her own family, Mary knew she had to do whatever possible to discourage Anna from pursuing him. At least for the time being.

On the other hand, Anna couldn't see why Mary was so vehemently discouraging her from even contacting John just to get to know him better. Sure, he was a little older than her typical type, but maybe that was her problem. Maybe she needed to branch out and broaden her horizons as dating her usual type was getting her no closer to the family she desired.

"Fine, even though I feel we'd get along splendidly and have many things to discuss, I'll pass…"

"I'm sorry, Anna, but I think it's for the best. And with that, it's past my bedtime. I've got an early fitting tomorrow so I really should be getting my rest."

The two friends said their goodbyes as Anna placed Mary into a cab to get her back to her place safely, shutting the door behind her.

After cleaning up the take-away remnants and placing their dirty dishes in the dishwasher, Anna turned out the lights and headed to her bedroom, picking up her laptop on the way. There was one last thing she needed to do before passing out into a wine-induced slumber. Mary would not approve.


	2. Morning Mail

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. The title of this story comes from a Pet Shop Boys song of the same name, mainly because I had the chorus stuck in my head at the time and it seemed fitting. Here's the next chapter, which is mostly John. The subsequent chapters will be longer, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Downton Abbey, John, Anna and any other DA characters used in this chapter, the previous chapter and any subsequent chapters do not belong to me.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

><p>John Bates stirred in his bed as the first rays of light began to filter through his bedroom windows. Sleep was hard to come by the previous night as the unseasonably warm August weather kept him from sleeping comfortably. The one bedroom flat he'd moved into the month prior lacked proper ventilation and seemed to hold the sweltering hot and humid air firmly within its walls. But this was how he needed to live for now. At least until he could get back on his feet and find something better. He still had his job, thanks to Rob. And his health, even if it seemed the rest of his life was crumbling at his feet. John glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand, blinking wearily to focus on the red numbers, seeing that it was still early and that he wouldn't be needed at the office for a few more hours yet.<p>

He set his feet on the floor and stretched his arms overhead, wringing out the knots that had seemed to form along his spine and neck over night, each reach of his arm letting out a gentle crack or pop. Making his way into the flat's small kitchen to click the kettle on for his morning cup of tea, John ran the day's schedule through his head, trying to determine how much he'd need to hold Rob's hand throughout the day. John hated to admit it, but for being the Vice-President of one of the UK's major networks, Rob just wasn't very good at his job. No matter what John said to advise him on which shows to cancel and renew, Rob always seemed to do the opposite, often making unpopular decisions, resulting in losses of both money and viewership. It was amazing the man still had a job!

Unfortunately, today was a very important day for the network as the autumn schedule, and the subsequent trailers for the new and returning shows were set to debut. This meant it would be a very busy and stressful day for John. But first, tea.

John set about making his tea, pouring in the desired amount of milk with just a dash of sugar, before sitting at his tiny dining table and opening his laptop to check his email and catch up on current events.

Most of his emails were work related, with one every so often from his mother, who'd surprisingly managed to set an email account up for herself from the basic computer John had gifted to her for Christmas, or from an eligible bachelorette from the dating website Rob had convinced him to sign up for after he left Vera and started divorce proceedings. According to Rob, John needed a nice woman to wash the taste of evil out of his mouth, left there from his entirely too long, and torturous fifteen year marriage to Vera. Rob was right – she was an evil creature who'd done enough to damage John for several lifetimes. He honestly didn't know if he could ever repair his heart enough to let someone else in. He was resigned to live a life of solitude, with only the company of Rob and the rest of the Crawley family. But, he humored his friend and created a profile with the disclaimer that it would only last a month, though so far nothing had come from it. Most of the messages he received were from wannabe actresses trying to play him up for an audition once they saw that he worked in television. He ignored them all. John Bates would no longer be someone's doormat! He'd had quite enough of that being married to Vera.

Today was day twenty-five of his month long trial. Only five more days before he could delete the whole thing and move on with his life, able to tell his best friend that he tried, but did not succeed.

John scrolled through his email, past the coupons from his favorite bookstore, past the recipes of the week from a cooking magazine he subscribed to, and stopped abruptly at the email from . Something about this email was different. Perhaps it was the truly angelic face, with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen staring back at him. Or perhaps it was the completely genuine message enclosed. Whatever it was, John Bates was instantly smitten. Perhaps he'd be staying on this website a little longer.

_From: Anna _

_To: John _

_Subject: Hello there_

_Hello John,_

_I was browsing through my list of matches and came across your profile. I knew right away you were someone I needed to know more about. _

_I also love to read, all manner of books, though sometimes I don't have the time to indulge as much as I'd like. There really is nothing like losing oneself in another world, in using your own imagination to picture scenery and characters and transporting yourself to another time. Oh, off I go romanticizing again. I tend to do that when talking of books. What are some of your favorites? I would like to guess, just by looking at you, that perhaps you're one for poetry? Or maybe you enjoy essays or short stories? I say that because your eyes seem soulful, like you have a world of knowledge behind them from pouring over some of the finest literature._

_I'm sorry, perhaps that was too forward. Though I must admit, your eyes are what drew me in, though your words enticed me more. _

_I hope to hear back from you soon! Best of luck in your search if I don't._

_Anna_

Wow. Well this woman was something else, though what a woman like her saw in him was anyone's guess. Beautiful, and from what he could tell from her profile, she was also successful and very intelligent. She worked in fashion. John looked down at his pajamas. Old pajama pants, a t-shirt with no fewer than five holes, and a robe that had definitely seen better days. Not to mention his socks. He was fairly certain if he walked more than ten more steps in them, his big toe would be making an appearance. No, there's no way a fashion designer would approve.

Actually, if it weren't for the need to dress professionally at work, he'd most likely wear nothing but jeans and a polo shirt daily. Perhaps this Anna could give him a few pointers…

He really needed to start getting ready for work, yet he knew that if he didn't respond to her email now, he'd lose his nerve by the time he got another opportunity to stop and respond to his emails. Rob really could crack the whip when he wanted to.

_From: John _

_ To: Anna _

_ Subject: RE: Hello there_

_Dear Anna, _

_Thank you very much for your email. I still don't completely understand what a beautiful, successful entrepreneur such as yourself sees in a big oaf like me, but for now I'll trust your judgment._

_I'm not very good at this sort of thing, so for now I'll just respond to your questions. I very much agree with your feelings regarding literature. I find reading is a great escape for me, and has proved very beneficial over the past decade and the personal hardships that came along with that time. But, those are stories for another time._

_I'm afraid you have me pegged quite accurately when it comes to my choice of reading. I very much love poetry and will often choose a volume over a novel. I suppose that's the romantic in me. I do, however, balance it out with essays and short stories. My favorites are the Transcendentalists like Thoreau and Emerson. I could sit on my sofa of an evening with a pot of tea at the ready and read their essays over and over again, finding a new interpretation each time. I'm sorry; this makes me sound incredibly dull. Sometimes I have a few biscuits or penguins along with my tea to spice things up! _

_Anyway, I'm sorry to say I must end this here and begin my day. I very much enjoyed hearing from you, and hope to do so again. Have a wonderful day, Anna._

_John_

John stopped typing to re-read what he wrote before hitting 'send.' Hopefully he didn't come off sounding like a complete bore. He supposed he could have done more to make himself seem more interesting, but what was the dating advice again? Be yourself? He'll just have to be his usual, boring self and hope for the best. Clicking send, John closed his laptop and set about getting ready for his day. Now instead of simply worrying about Rob destroying a television empire singlehandedly, he had something else with which to concern his mind. Would he hear from the lovely Anna again?


	3. Just Another Day

**A/N: Seriously, you all flatter me. I write for my own selfish reasons, but I'm glad you all are enjoying it, too. Hope this chapter continues to entertain!**

**Disclaimer: Same as previous**

* * *

><p>The incessant beeping of the alarm clock startled Anna awake, forcing her to open her eyes before she was ready in order to locate the off button on the blasted device. She immediately regretted it as someone had rudely forgotten to turn off the sun. All of the sudden, those three bottles of wine she had shared with Mary the night previous did not seem like a wise decision. She had too much work to do today to spend it nursing a hangover. Her head was pounding and she could feel the remnants of last night's Indian takeaway churning in her stomach, begging for an escape. She rolled onto her back and used one hand to attempt to rub the sleep from her eyes while at the same time trying to massage away a bit of her headache.<p>

As soon as she opened her mouth to yawn, she noticed her mouth might as well have been the Sahara for how dry it felt. She obviously did not have all her faculties about last night when she readied for bed. Anna always knew to drink a glass or two of water before bed after a night of drinking to ward off a hangover the next morning. She neglected to do that last night and would definitely pay for that mistake today.

After stumbling out of bed, Anna made her way into her bathroom to brush her teeth and ready for her day before heading into the kitchen for breakfast. From the sounds her stomach was making, she might need to treat herself to a full English breakfast this morning. A bowl of cereal and tea was not going to cut it at all.

Once her breakfast was prepared, Anna sat down at the small table next to her small, yet functional kitchen with her laptop to see if any important emails came in during the night, and of course, check up on current events. She knew many people in the fashion industry were pegged as not very intelligent and vain and only caring about clothes and material things. Anna vowed never to allow herself to be categorized that way. She was more than just a pretty face and considered herself well read and knowledgeable of current events. She could more than hold her own in conversation with others at a cocktail party, or other fancy affairs. Well, she could once she was invited to attend such gatherings. Success would come her way soon enough, and when it did, she'd be ready.

She scrolled through the usual emails and replied as needed. One of her suppliers was running low on a fabric she enjoyed and offered some alternatives for her to choose from. She selected an option and moved onto the next email. Her mother sent her an Evite to one of her garden parties before the end of summer. She skipped that one not sure how to respond as she was quite certain her schedule would not allow for a trip to her native Yorkshire anytime soon.

The next one, however, she did not skip. In fact, she couldn't even remember sending an email to that address to receive a reply. Perhaps it was spam? But then she recognized the handle and recalled a very hazy memory where she sent an email to a man. She clicked to open the email and saw that it was from a man named John. She'd have to click on the profile again to put a face to the name. Or was it vain to want to know what he looked like before reading what he responded? No, this once vanity would win out. Plus, she was scared to remember what she wrote to him.

Clicking into his profile, she noticed first that he was a very handsome man. Older than her, but other than a few lines on his face and gray hairs at his temples, he was a fine figure of a man. She could see why she was attracted to him last night. She immediately remembered the soulful hazel eyes that drew her in originally. There was so much expressed in his eyes. She could see wisdom, mischief, and even a hint of pain. Oh god, she hoped she hadn't written anything embarrassing! There was only one way to find out.

She clicked back over to his email, and with a wince, scrolled down to read what she had originally written. She feared that in her wine-induced inebriation she may have prattled on about some nonsense, or perhaps come on too strong. She skimmed through. Nothing too terrible. She actually sounded relatively normal! She had just the right amount of subtle flirting and normal getting-to-know-you conversation.

Scrolling up further, she made it to where he responded and began reading. She had pegged him very accurately. He seemed very intelligent, and very humble. Very unlike the men she came across in her usual social circles, who were all about their looks and going to the gym. _All looks, and no substance_. She needed a man with substance. Not just in body, but in mind as well. This John intrigued her, so she made a decision then and there to continue chatting with him, just to see where it would take her. With a flash of courage and a drop of inspiration, Anna quickly fired off a response to John before showering and preparing for another busy day. This time she hoped she'd have something to look forward to at the end of it.

* * *

><p>John arrived at work at exactly nine A.M. ready to take on a new day. There was a lot in store for them today. They had a meeting with all of the network executives to discuss the final programming schedule for the new fall season in an hour. He was to meet with Robert in the next thirty minutes for a final briefing and decision on the fall shows. He was hoping he'd be able to sway Robert's final decision making in time.<p>

The network already wasn't doing very well after having a series of flops during the spring roll-out, and Robert was on the verge of cancelling one of their more popular shows, even after it had a strong second series. It was a well-written, hour-long family dramedy, with just the right balance of heart and humor and not to mention a huge cult following. The cast was well known and very talented, the writing superb, and the DVR and on-line replay numbers were off the charts! Not to mention, the show had the potential to catch on in the States, which would bring even more money into their cash-strapped network. Unfortunately, Robert wanted to replace it with another one of those so-and-sos got talent shows, which were all the rage right now. John believed they needed to focus on quality programming to stand out as a network instead of packing their line-up with cheaply produced reality shows.

Unfortunately, John wasn't the one getting paid the big money to make these decisions. He could only influence Robert so much and save him from total demise so many times before nothing else could be done. He was certain it would only be a matter of time before _Britain's Top Dog_ became Sunday night's number one show. He shuddered to think about that.

With a sigh, John heaved himself onto his desk chair in the small office area outside Robert's executive offices. He never thought he'd wind up as Robert's personal assistant. He'd always had loftier goals for himself, but desperate times made a man do whatever he had to do to make ends meet. The last thing he'd thought he'd be doing at this point in his life was getting tea and making appointments on behalf of his best friend. Some days it felt like he was nothing more than a valet working in some grand 1900s estate, the only difference was that he didn't have to dress Robert on a daily basis. He managed that on his own, for the most part, aside from those few nights where John was required to tend to Robert after he had about twelve too many scotches at an industry function. John shook his head. It really was a miracle that man still had a job. But then again, as long as Robert was employed, so was John. And he'd do everything in his power to keep it that way.

As he sat at his desk waiting for Robert to come in, John's thoughts drifted to Anna. He wondered if she had read his response to her email yet, and tried to use what little willpower he had remaining in his life to resist checking his email on his phone. No other woman had intrigued him as much as Anna had in the one email he'd received from her. And to think, he was only days away from giving up on this whole process for good.

Leaning back in his chair, John placed the pen he was twirling to his lips before allowing himself to recall the blue eyes that had greeted him this morning, the beautiful blonde hair and confident smile that almost leapt out of his computer screen and left his heart fluttering for what had to be the first time in over fifteen years. Oh, how he hoped something good would come from this. As much as he hated to admit it, he did need the love of a good woman in his life. He'd been trapped in a fog of misery for far too long.

"John. John!"

The sound of Robert almost shouting his name drew him from his reverie.

"Sorry Mr. Crawley, I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't need to call me Mr. Crawley? You're my best friend. You don't need to treat me as your superior."

"Ah yes, but I do! I don't want the others around the office accusing me of receiving special treatment. They already resent me for my hiring, I don't need to add fuel to their fires." John was hired a few months ago, as a personal favor by Robert Crawley. He'd hit rock bottom in his life after losing his job as a secondary school English teacher and desperately needed a new source of income so he could leave his wife, Vera. Robert offered him the job as his personal assistant, passing over other worthy applicants in order to help his friend. John may not have had any industry experience, but he was a hard worker and could be trusted with some of the secrecy needed in this corporate environment. And though Robert hated to admit it, having John so close would allow him to make sure he stayed on the straight and narrow and wouldn't allow his former vices to rear their ugly heads once more.

"Well, if you insist on maintaining a proper boss-assistant relationship, then perhaps I should start calling you Bates."

"No need to go that far, Mr. Crawley," John said with a chuckle, "We're in an office building, not some grand country estate. Let me hang up your coat and then I'll meet you in your office with your morning tea."

"Why thank you, Bates." Robert tossed John his coat to hang up with a smirk and then headed to his office, not before turning and flashing an impish grin John's way. Every so often, they liked to make light of their rather unconventional working relationship. They tried to maintain a professional appearance while at work, however once the work day ended, they were nothing less than best mates.

A few minutes later, John knocked once before opening the door and entering Robert's office, carrying a tray with tea for them both, his notepad under his arm ready to get started on a new and busy day. John settled down in the chair in front of Robert's desk, pen at the ready and looked at Robert expectantly. Expecting to hear Robert getting down to business about the autumn lineup, John was caught off guard with what Robert said first.

"So, what had you miles away when I first walked in? I'm guessing by the soppy look on your face that it for once, was not related to the soon-to-be former Mrs. Bates?"

John was always shocked with how well his friend could read his moods.

"No, no. It was nothing as unpleasant as that. It was just something I read this morning. Brightened up my day considerably."

"Oh? Perhaps I should read it, too. I could use a little cheer this morning. I have a feeling today is going to be quite trying."

A pink tinge slowly crept up John's neck and onto his face. He wished he'd never mentioned it. In fact, he wished he were better able to hide his happiness. Unfortunately, the feeling was so foreign that he didn't realize what he was experiencing until it was written all over his face these days. "I don't think that would be a good idea. It was of a rather personal nature."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm glad it brought you a bit of cheer. I'll be happier when this bit of doom and gloom is over for you. Any luck with that dating website? It's been just about a month now. I really hope you don't give up. Sometimes these things take time."

John struggled with how much to mention. Should he say that someone with some substance finally emailed him? Perhaps he shouldn't mention anything until he was sure something could actually come from it. "Not really. I recently received a message from a woman who might have some potential. But nothing has come of it yet."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I hope whoever this woman is sees what a fine man you are under the rough edges. You deserve whatever happiness comes your way. And I hope some comes your way soon. Now, let's get started on today's agenda."

"Right, well we have the schedule launch at midday, with a press conference to follow. I rescheduled your meeting with Mr. Carson to this evening. You'll be meeting for dinner and I'll make sure your suit is back from the cleaners in time."

"Perfect. I've made up my mind about _Darlings_. It's getting the cut and being replaced by _Britain's Top Dog_."

"Are you sure about that? There are already too many reality shows; we won't stand out at all. We should be offering something different to pull in an untapped demographic."

"My mind is made up. This will be cheaper to produce in the long run. Please finalize the schedule and have it on my desk by eleven."

"Right." John closed his notepad and stood to leave the office. He couldn't help but think that Robert was making a tremendous mistake. There were no hour-long dramas on the fall schedule, yet no fewer than a dozen reality shows. All of their competitors featured at least one drama each night, with a few comedy series to round out the schedule. No, this was not going to end well at all. Resigned to his helplessness, John set out to complete the work assigned to him. It was times like this he longed for his former life. Perhaps not all of it. He could do without Vera in his life, but how he missed teaching and making a difference. Now, he just contributed to the dumbing down of society. Really, a dog talent show!? John huffed out a sigh. He really needed to get his life back on track. And soon.

Needing a distraction, he logged into his email in hopes that there would be a response from Anna. As if the gods were looking down on him, there was. With a smile on his face, he sat back to read.

_Good morning John,_

_It was so lovely to hear from you this morning. I must confess something, and please don't think less of me, but I had no memory of writing to you last night. I hate to admit it, but I was slightly inebriated when I decided to message you. I needed the liquid courage as my friend was over last night helping me through the process. However, I have no regrets. As soon as I saw your picture this morning, I was immediately reminded of what drew me to you. It was your soulful eyes and your words. I'm so glad I messaged you and I am very much looking forward to getting to know you._

_I apologize, I must be brief this morning. I overslept tremendously; I'm sure you can guess the reason why, and now I am terribly behind on my work. I have my first major runway show in a few weeks and I'm deep in the finishing stages as I type. I hope you're having a wonderful day, and that I hear from you soon._

_Anna_

Well, that was definitely not what he was expecting to read from her, but he did appreciate her honesty. And it seemed that she fancied him! Soulful eyes. He tried to catch his reflection in his computer monitor. Were his eyes soulful? He didn't think so, but as his mother always reminded him, beauty was in the eye of the beholder. He glanced at the time. It wouldn't take him long to finish the schedule, so he figured he had enough time to write Anna back. With a boost to his self-confidence, he set out to write his response. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: John and Anna progress a little further in their relationship, and John faces some drama in the work place<p> 


	4. Workplace Developments

**I was going to hold of until Sunday, but it looks like my weekend will be busier than I was anticipating, so you all will get this a few days early. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

* * *

><p>After her breakfast, Anna's hangover subsided enough that she could continue on with her day. She had to admit, receiving a response from John went a long way to helping her mood. She heard Mary's warnings lingering in the back of her mind, but discarded them for now. She was a grown woman and free to make her own decisions, and her love life was certainly something she preferred to navigate on her own.<p>

She didn't understand what the big deal was anyway. So what if he was several years older than her? She wasn't one to discriminate based on age. And this John certainly didn't look his age. In fact, he looked quite a bit younger than his stated age. And it was obvious he had some sort of past. She could sense there were some secrets behind those hazel eyes. But really, everyone has a past. Some more scandalous than others, but Anna Smith always prided herself on seeing the best in people, and looking past the rough edges. Her whole career revolved around finding the extraordinary in the ordinary, so why couldn't she take them same approach with men? No, she was going to go with the flow and let whatever happens, happen.

With this new resolve, Anna set out to work on her designs. She had only three weeks until London's Fashion Week and her very first runway show. This could be the make or break moment for her career. A successful show in London could mean a show in New York, or even Paris. Mostly, she wanted her clothes to be available for the ordinary shopper and was hoping her exposure at such a large event like Fashion Week would provide her with a department store contract so that she could offer a wider distribution for her creations. Anna wanted to be a household name.

She made sure every stich was perfect, every embellishment in the correct spot and every zipper worked perfectly, and by midday, Anna had decided that she'd spent enough time working on her clothes for one day. She stood surveying her work area, a modest sized loft space on the third story of her flat. Everything had its place, though right now she couldn't tell exactly what those places were. Half dozen mannequins stood in various areas of the room, most of them clothed in the pieces Anna had just about fully completed, save for a detail here or there. One wall held floor to ceiling windows overlooking the quiet neighborhood she called home. Another wall held a corkboard full of her sketches for how each piece should look once finished, while yet another wall housed all of her supplies, neatly organized in compartments.

And to think she'd once had nothing but a small button box no more than a decade earlier. Anna Smith had come a long way, yet she had plenty of work still to do. Like start arranging her models for the runway show.

Making her way over to her office area, Anna found her cell phone and began dialing her favorite modeling agency, hoping she could book some quality models for her big debut. While she waited for the line to connect, she sat down at her desk and began absentmindedly scrolling through her emails. She'd not checked since this morning and knew she'd have several work related emails waiting for her. She also hoped to have something back from John, or maybe not considering the confession she made to him that morning. She didn't want to get her hopes up, as John may decide to never again speak to the crazy woman who pretty much did the email equivalent of drunk dialing the day before. Oh, why did she have to be so foolish!

Finally, the line connected and she booked a group of models to come into her workshop next week to try on the clothes and provide her with a brief audition. She'd booked Mary months in advance, only trusting her very best friend to walk in her finest, finale piece. Upon disconnecting the call, she happened to notice that John had managed to send her a reply this morning, shortly after she'd sent hers. Now the question was whether or not to respond right away, or was this like a phone call? Was there a certain amount of time she needed to wait so as not to appear desperate? What were the rules? Perhaps she needed to see what he wrote first. And then she'd possibly need reinforcements, meaning she'd need to call Mary for advice.

Clicking on his name to open the email, Anna began to feel the oddest sensation in her chest. Almost like she'd lost her breath for a brief moment, or like her heart had skipped a beat. She could feel as little droplets of moisture began to appear on her brow. Were these nerves she was feeling, or the combination of anticipation and dread? Who knew she'd be so jittery to read an email?

_Dear Anna,_

_ I could never think less of you for emailing me in a slightly altered state of mind. If it would make you feel any better, I couldn't tell when I originally read your email, nor could I detect it after knowing of your state at the time. I'm sure you're without fault in this manner, as I'm sure you are in most matters. There's nothing wrong in needing a little liquid courage from time to time. In fact, I wish I'd been able to obtain some courage in that way when I first signed up for this site, but that method and I are, shall we say, no longer on the best of terms. But again, that's a story for another time. I don't want to burden you with my problems._

_ I'm very flattered that my old, battered face drew you in. I must say, I don't see it in myself, but I suppose beauty is in the eye of the beholder. That's just something my mother has to remind me of from time to time. I must admit though, I was quite enchanted by you as well. If your fashion career doesn't pan out, I daresay you could very well find yourself in a magazine one day. You're very beautiful. I hope you don't mind me saying that. I find it much easier to say such things through type than perhaps I'd say to you in person. In fact, I doubt I'd even have had the courage to approach you out in the real world. You're far too beautiful for me, though I feel like I've said that so much already._

_ Unfortunately, I must be brief as well. It's a busy day for us at the office, and it sounds like you'll be busy yourself. I wish you the best of luck in preparing for your show, and hope to hear from you soon. If not, I understand._

_John _

Having finished reading his email, Anna couldn't understand why he was so self-deprecating. His looks were quite fine to her. He was incredibly handsome in an unconventional way. He didn't look like he spent hours in the gym, which was something she was looking for in a man. He had real substance. In fact, she almost wanted to meet him in person to see what he actually looked like, and if there was actually any chemistry between them before she fell too deep. The horror stories she'd heard of men on the Internet turning out not to be who they said they were lingered at the back of her mind. She really didn't know this man all that well yet, aside from his hobbies, his career and his favorite literature. But yet, something drew her to him. A pull she couldn't ignore. And from the sound of his last email, it was possible he felt the same. She would respond later and request for them to meet. Or at least chat on the phone. All rules of dating suggested that the woman should sit back and allow the man to pursue. But Anna Smith didn't get as far as she did by playing by the rules. She was going to throw those rules out the window and pursue him. If he retreated, well, at least she'd tried.

Looking at the time stamp on the email, she noticed that he'd only emailed her an hour ago. Surely that was too soon to respond, even by her unorthodox standards. She wanted to show interest, but at the same time didn't want to appear desperate or obsessive. Seeing that she actually had a bit of spare time before she needed to start running her errands, Anna decided to click back into John's profile to try to analyze his profile for any hidden facts about him. Just when she'd entered his page, she noticed he was online and available to chat. Should she initiate a conversation? Surely that was better than an email. Once again, Anna decided to be proactive and initiate conversation.

* * *

><p>Sitting at his desk waiting for Robert to return from his lunchtime executive meeting, John attempted to make himself busy. He was caught up on his email correspondence and the phones were surprisingly quiet for the enormity of the day. There were no appointments to make and no errands to run. Solitaire wasn't doing much to hold his attention either, he absentmindedly clicking through the cards. John tried to avoid using the Internet for personal use during business hours, however he was just so bored! He decided to go on the dating website again to see if anything was happening. Perhaps he'd pop into Anna's profile and stare into her eyes for entirely too long, wishing she were in front of him and not trapped inside a computer monitor. He wasn't logged on long when the sound of a chime echoed from the speakers.<p>

_A: Good afternoon, John._

It was Anna! It was as if thinking of her made her appear. Well, appear in conversation, and sadly not in person. All of the sudden he'd found something much more engaging than a game of solitaire.

_J: Hello Anna, how are you today?_

_A: I'm well. Just taking a little break from work before I have to head out on some errands. Fancy seeing you here _

_J: Well, I have a bit of free time, so I thought I'd pop in here for a bit. My boss is in a meeting so I'm holding down the fort._

_A: Sounds exciting. Have you had a busy day?_

_J: It was busy this morning, but I've hit a lull now. It seems even with taking breaks to email you, I've still managed to get ahead on work. I think you motivate me._

_A: Well, I'm happy to hear I've some use to you already! I wish I had that same motivation._

_J: Oh?_

_A: Yes, I've had some trouble focusing today and I think it's your fault._

_J: Really? What have I done for you to be this unmotivated today?_

_A: Well, it's the simple fact that I can't get you off my mind. I know it's not lady-like for me to say such a thing, but that's not who I am._

_J: Well, I daresay I'm flattered. And you seem very lady-like to me, regardless of what you say. And I must admit you've been on my mind much of the day as well. My boss even caught me daydreaming!_

_A: I hope you didn't get in trouble!_

_J: No, he understood. This whole thing was his idea anyway, so any further lapses in concentration can be pinned to him._

_A: I'm very glad he convinced you to give this a go. Please give him my thanks._

_J: Well, I would but it would go to his head and there will be no stopping him after that._

…

_J: What have you got planned for the rest of the day?_

_A: I have several errands to run and I need to meet with hair and makeup artists for my upcoming show. How about you?_

_J: Oh, this and that. Whatever Rob comes up with me to do between now and quitting time._

_A: Well, I was thinking…would you like to meet for a drink sometime soon? I think I can make some room in my schedule for you. I mean, if you'd like. I'd love to get to know you better._

_J: That sounds lovely._

The sound of Robert's door opening and voices emerging caused John to fluster. It seemed his chatting with Anna was going to come to an end.

"John," Robert's voice boomed through the reception area. "I need you to push back my dinner with Charles. And then get into my office."

For the life of him, John couldn't figure out what he had done to get Robert so angry. Maybe the meeting didn't go well, and that was why he was mad. Maybe it had nothing to do at all with John. He'd try not to panic for now and complete the task assigned to him. And sadly this meant his chat with Anna would need to come to an end.

"Right, Mr. Crawley. Should I push it back for an hour, or reschedule for another day?"  
>"See if you can push it back. If not, reschedule for Thursday."<p>

"Will do."

_J: Sorry, work calls. I'd love to meet up though. Send me a message with your availability and we'll make something work._

_A: Sounds good. I can see you're already back into 'assistant' mode. I'll email you._

_J: Bye Anna_

_A: Bye John_

John logged out of Soulmates in shock. Had Anna, beautiful, stunning, wonderful Anna, just asked him out? He of the greying temples and crinkled eyes? Not to mention the slightly doughy mid-section of a man in his mid-forties. He knew Robert had given him tasks to complete, but he couldn't seem to exit out of the complete shock of what had just transpired. How was he supposed to function through the remainder of his day now?

He'd need to find a way, however, as it seemed his boss and best friend was not a happy camper. Picking up the phone, he quickly called Charles Carson, the CEO of the network to reschedule their dinner meeting.

As usual with the executives, Charles' secretary, Elsie answered the call. John always enjoyed dealing with Elsie. She was one of the more organized and efficient secretaries at the network. He suspected something might be going on between the two, but since neither were married and always remained professional, he didn't concern himself with such matters. Plus, he never liked getting involved with office drama. He had enough in his own life to last eternities.

"Elsie, this is John calling from Mr. Crawley's office to reschedule the dinner meeting with Mr. Carson for tonight. Mr. Crawley has stated that something rather pressing has come up and he needs to reschedule for a later time tonight, or another day. Will that be possible?"

"Hi John, I'll need to confirm with him and get back to you. He's been on a rather intense phone call for the past hour. Please let Mr. Crawley know that I'll have to return your call."

"Thank you Elsie," John answered with a kind tone in his voice. "I'll let him know. Oh, how was that short rib recipe I gave you. Have you tried it out yet?" John knew Elsie was fond of cooking, and it was one of the things the two tended to bond over whenever they had the opportunity to chat. John had to admit, their closeness in age compared to some of the younger employees helped as well. They often found themselves sharing recipes and chatting of other mundane things. John wasn't the most social person, but even he had to admit it was nice having someone else to talk to at work besides Robert.

With that thought, he was reminded that Robert had ordered him to his office a few minutes ago, so he promptly ended the call, not before saying he'd want to know how she liked the latest recipe he gave her.

After hanging up the phone, John stood from his desk and grabbed his notepad, just in case, before heading into Robert's office to see what all the fuss was about. He knocked and waited for the call to enter.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. I just got off a rather long conference call regarding the fall schedule, and it seems the finalized schedule that was released had _Darlings_ remaining on the schedule, and _not_ _Britain's Top Dog._ Any idea how that happened? As I recall, you were the one to put together the final schedule."

John knew that he had changed the schedule to Robert's exact specifications, and had a hunch as to how it was changed the way it was. _Barrow. That slimy intern. _Stating who did it would make it seem like he was placing the blame on someone else, or making excuses, and that was not how John prided himself in working. The honorable thing to do would be to take the blame.

"I'm sorry. I must have mistakenly forgotten to change that part of the schedule. My mind was on other things. I'm sorry. I know it will cost the company money. I'll have my resignation to you in the morning."

"John, this isn't only just on you. This could have tremendous ramifications for me, as well." Robert raised his voice; "we could _both_ lose our jobs over this! After all I did to get you this job, _this_ is how you repay me? By getting distracted?"

"I'm sorry. I know that's not enough, but it's the best I can offer."

"You're damned right it's not enough! What was the distraction? That woman again?"

John was seething with anger. It was one thing for John to have to fall on his own sword, but he would not have Robert disparage the good name of someone he didn't even know. Not that John knew her very well either, but he knew enough of her to know she did not deserve to be referred to as _that_ anything. That was a term reserved for someone of Vera's kind. "She's not _that _woman. Her name is Anna and she deserves to be referred to as such. She is nothing like Vera."

"Well then, what is she doing that's causing you to be so distracted? This is completely out of character for you, John. I can't go to Charles and explain that _Darlings_ was accidentally renewed because a woman distracted my assistant when he was typing up the schedule. Now we're on the hook to air those shows. Thankfully they'd already started production with the assumption they'd be renewed, but if they air and don't do well, it's my neck and yours John."

"I understand. Like I said, I'll hand in my resignation if you'd like. But Robert," John implored, slipping into a more familial tone, "I really think they'll do better than a dog talent competition. With a bit more promotion, I think you could really have a success on your hands."

"You'd better hope so. You can hold off on your resignation for now and just hope we're both not fired within the next few weeks. Were you able to reschedule with Charles? I'm not ready to face him just yet."  
>"I spoke with Mrs. Hughes, but Mr. Carson was on the other line and she was unable to confirm a new time. She said she'd get back to me."<p>

"Right then. Well, why don't you go back to wait for her call. And please, get Barrow to work on the promotions for _Darlings_. If we're going to save our jobs, we're going to bloody well need to promote it."

"Yes, sir." With that, John rose and gathered his notepad to leave the office. As soon as he shut the door behind him he let out a long exhalation. Thomas Barrow was going to be a dead man. He wasn't going to allow himself to be sabotaged by that smarmy little maggot of a man. Ever since John was hired as Robert's assistant, Thomas had been out to make his life a living hell. Most of the time John stayed one step ahead, always catching onto Thomas' tricks before they damaged John. Except this time. He was distracted by thoughts of Anna, but that was no excuse. He'd need to work hard to make sure Thomas' plan backfired once again. Even if that meant coming up with a promotion plan himself. _Darlings_ would be the success he was confident it could be, Robert would be saved and Thomas would come out with egg on his face. John chuckled to himself. _I'm sure egg is not what Thomas wants on his face._

With this new resolve, John sat down at his desk. He suddenly had a real purpose. But first, he needed to check his email. He really wanted to talk to Anna again. He logged on to his email account and sure enough, Anna had emailed. And she wanted to know if they could meet this weekend. John may have been on the cusp of losing his job, but at least now he had a date. Perhaps his luck was about to change.


	5. What to wear, what to wear

**A/N: I apologize for the delay! I got a late start to this chapter, but I'll do my best to have the next one up by Sunday.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this little story and provide feedback. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see and I'll try to fit it in ;) I hope you all enjoy this one, just a bit of filler before the big first date! **

* * *

><p>John and Anna managed to email back and forth just enough to schedule a lunch date for that Saturday. This of course sent John into a panic as it was already Thursday evening and he hadn't decided where he and Anna should meet for the first time. They agreed that although coffee or a drink was recommended for a first meeting, they both preferred something a bit more substantial. Anna left it up to him to choose the place, so he could pick somewhere as casual as he liked. He wanted to make a good first impression, so he didn't want to choose somewhere too casual, or on the other end of the spectrum, too fancy. He wanted to go somewhere they'd both feel comfortable and allow themselves to talk freely and really get to know one another. It had been longer than he cared to admit since the last time he went on anything resembling a date and he had no idea where to go, how to act or especially what to wear. What does one wear when meeting an up-and-coming fashion designer for a casual lunch? He tore through his wardrobe, wishing he had a more ample selection. Most of his clothes consisted of suits and dress shirts for work, or conversely, worn jeans and t-shirts. He let out a prolonged sigh as he stood in front of his wardrobe. None of this would do. He was going to need to call in reinforcements.<p>

Rummaging through the pile of discarded clothes on his bed, he found his cell phone and dialed the number of his best friend. As it was after work hours, that's what he considered Rob, even with the tension that existed between them over the past week with the _Darlings_ mix up. The phone rang several times before Rob finally answered, John thinking that it probably took him a while to locate his phone in the grand estate he called home on the outskirts of the city.

"John, mate, what's going on?"

John wasted no time in getting to the point of his call. After all, with it being Thursday night already, time was of the essence.

"I need help. I have a date Saturday and I have no idea where to take her or what to wear." Rob could hear the panic evident in John's voice.

"Who are you going on a date with? Do I get to say 'I told you so' about signing up for the dating website? Ohhhh, I can't wait to say those words to you, Bates!"

John chuckled through the phone line. "Now don't act too smug. It's only a first date. It may not amount to anything. And it's with Anna. I just want to make a good first impression since it's been so long since I last dated. I feel like I've forgotten the most basic things."

A light bulb seemed to flash inside Rob's head, "Wait a minute, is this the same Anna that 'distracted' you into making that major oopsie with _Darlings_?"

"Yes," John sighed. "I thought we agreed no work talk outside of work, there mate. I called to talk to about help with a date, not my shortfalls as your assistant."

"Right, sorry. So, what do you need my help with? Need I remind you I'm not the most romantic of men and have not dated in near on thirty years? Maybe you should talk to Mary."

"You can pass me over to Mary once we figure out where I'm taking Anna. You're the man about town. I need to take her somewhere casual, yet upscale. And somewhere quiet so we can talk and get to know each other better. Any ideas?"

"I'll give it some thought and get back to you tomorrow. I'm sure you don't want to take her to any of our usual spots for work. How about someplace close to your place?"

"No way. I don't want her to get the wrong idea that I'm meeting her someplace close to my flat so we can go back there after lunch. That's not who I am, and I'm fairly certain that's not who she is either."

"Fair point. Though you must admit, thirty years ago that would have been your game, John and don't you even try to deny it."

John knew Rob was right. Thirty years ago he would not have hesitated to meet a girl and bring her back to his place. But a lot had changed since then. He had changed. But then, twenty years of being married to the wrong person tended to bring about change in a rather harsh reality. He shuddered just thinking about Vera and the pain she had inflicted on him over the years. The pain she was _still_ inflicting upon him, even though the ties that bound them together were in the process of being severed for good. The fact of the matter was, he was free, but not completely.

"Be that as it may Rob, I'm in no place to go sleeping around right now. My oats have been sowed. And like you have said to me many times over, I need something real and pure to remove the lingering taste of evil. Anna is the best option to have come along, and I don't want to get too ahead of myself, but I really like her so far, and I hope she's as genuine and kind in person as she is through email. And it certainly doesn't hurt that she's stunning. Way too good for me, I'm sure. I guess this is why I'm so overcome with nerves right now. Everything has to be right."

Rob knew he needed to talk his friend down. "John, you need to calm down and take a step back. You can be excited, but don't build her up in your mind as some perfect person. Chances are, you're not going to meet her and want to marry her right away. Just relax. Be yourself and everything will work out. You're a wonderful, good-looking guy, and if she has any sense at all, she'll see what the rest of us see, and will want to get to know you too. Right now, it's just one date. You're just getting back into the swing of things. You'll be ok. I promise."

"Thanks, mate." Somehow, Rob always knew exactly what to say when it came to his personal life. John could feel himself calming, his heart rate returning to normal, and his self-esteem strengthening slowly. "How about passing me over to Mary now. I could use a bit of fashion advice from the runway model."

"Ok, let me see if I can find her. Lucky for you, she decided she could spare a night to visit her old parents for a meal."

John listened as Rob walked through the vast house looking for his daughter, barely muffling the shouts of her name through the phone. Finally, after what felt like several minutes, John was passed over to speak with Mary.

"Hello John, so Papa said you needed to speak to me about something, but he didn't tell me what."

"Yes, well it's not something he can really help me out with. At least, I don't want him to. I trust your input far more than I do his in this matter."

"Well, what is it?"

John tried to hide the awkwardness in his voice. This was not something he typically spoke with anyone about, let alone his best friend's daughter. "You see, I have a date with this woman I met recently, well, I haven't actually _met_ her you see, it's sort of an online thing, and well I want to make a good first impression, but the problem is I don't have anything decent to wear, or at least nothing that would be appropriate for the occasion. In fact, I don't even know where to begin. I was hoping you'd help me out…?" John trailed off quietly and waited for a response from Mary. He was honestly expecting her to laugh in his face. What she actually said surprised him.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

John thought for a moment, just to make it seem like he had some semblance of a social life. "Nothing, just watching the telly, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, luckily for you, Matthew is out of town visiting his mother this weekend which leaves me with some free time. Can you meet me after work? We'll go have a scoot through the shops and find you some new clothes. I've seen your casual wardrobe and you were right to ask for my help."

Glancing over at the pile of clothes on his bed, he knew Mary had a point. "Alright. After work tomorrow, even though I despise shopping. That's how much I like her."

"I'll text you with where to meet tomorrow afternoon. Ciao."

With that, Mary had ended the call and John found himself feeling slightly more comfortable about his upcoming date with Anna. As he thought about it, the worst first date in the world would most probably be more fun than clothes shopping with Mary.

Now if only he could find a restaurant. Finding his laptop, he made himself comfortable and began to browse the Internet. He really needed to let Anna know where to meet, and soon, so she could prepare as well.

Friday morning arrived and Anna was pleased to find she had an email from John. Even though they were planning to meet on Saturday, they still kept up regular correspondence. She liked to think it was because they had such ease about their conversations and were already comfortable with each other in talking about the mundane aspects of their day-to-day lives. As Anna had hoped, John's email contained the name of a restaurant where they were to meet for lunch, as well as his mobile number in case anything came up on her end where she'd need to change the plans at the last minute. After she responded to John's email confirming that she'd received the information and provided her own mobile number, Anna immediately went online to look up the name of the restaurant to scope out the atmosphere and get an idea of what she should wear.

John had picked out a casual bistro café, which was situated in her neighborhood only a few blocks away from her flat. She wondered briefly whether he knew that, but dismissed it just as quickly. They had yet to discuss where they both lived in the city, so he could not have chosen the restaurant based on that. All in all, the menu looked delicious and the atmosphere inviting and conducive to having a conversation. She was very much looking forward to their meeting now, if only slightly apprehensive. As excited as Anna was, she couldn't help the nerves that appeared from the thought of going back to the dating scene and facing the uncertainty, but also the promise of a first date. She tried not to think about the fact that she could be meeting her future husband tomorrow. She didn't want to set her expectations too high and wind up disappointed. It was better to go in expecting the worst and being pleasantly surprised if they decided to continue seeing each other.

* * *

><p>Anna shut her laptop and tried to continue on with her tasks for that day. She had many outfits she needed to complete. There were now only two weeks remaining until her debut runway show and there was still much left to complete. Except she could not focus for the life of her. Every time she attempted to perfect a stich or fix a zip, her thoughts drifted to John. Would he look like his picture? What would his voice sound like? Perhaps she should call him first. No, she wouldn't want to bother him now, or give him the idea that she was cancelling on him. That was the last thing she intended. No, she would wait until tomorrow. Unable to focus on her outfits for her show, her thoughts shifted to tomorrow and what she would wear.<p>

Leaving her work behind in her workroom, Anna headed down the hallway to her bedroom to peruse through her own wardrobe. Unlike John, Anna was spoiled for choice and really couldn't decide what she should wear. It was still technically summer and unseasonably warm, so should she opt for a cute dress? Perhaps she should wear something more casual. Perhaps a pair of skinny jeans paired with a smart top and towering heels. From what she could recall of John's physical description, she was a good deal shorter than him, so heels would almost definitely be required.

One by one, dresses, tops and jeans were pulled from her wardrobe and tossed onto her bed. The most likely candidates were held in front of her body as she stood in front of her mirror, and turned her head side to side, studying the colors against her skin tone and the drape of her fabric over her lithe frame. She really had no idea what to do. Perhaps she should have Mary come over to help her choose.

Anna walked back down the hallway to her workroom where she'd left her mobile and dialed Mary's number. She figured since this whole online dating thing was her idea anyway, she should be required to come over to help her prepare for her first date as a result of it.

After several rings, Mary answered, "Anna! I wasn't supposed to meet you today, was I? I thought we were doing our final fitting next week?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I'm afraid I'm calling you about something a bit more personal."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, remember last week when you came over and we set up an online dating profile for me"?

"Ah yes. If I recall correctly, you wound up completely plastered after three bottles of wine. Not to mention, the wine completely clouded your judgment at the end and I remember having to persuade you out of contacting quite a few unsuitable men."

Such a statement probably should have offended Anna, but then she remembered she and Mary had completely different ideas as to what was considered suitable. There were many a time when Mary would date quite a few dodgy men and act inappropriately enough that Anna would have to come to her rescue and extract her from more than one sticky situation.

"Well Mary, need I remind you that we have completely different tastes when it comes to men. And actually, I have a date tomorrow with one of the men you so harshly dismissed as unsuitable." Anna couldn't resist adding a smug tone to her voice as she continued, "As it turns out, we seem terribly suited for each other and I'm very excited to meet him for lunch. But…I can't decide what to wear. Will you help me?"

"I suppose. But I'll need some details first. And I can't come over tonight. I have to help one of Papa's friends with something this evening. I can come over tomorrow morning?"

"I guess that will do."

"Fine, now tell me, who is this man you're meeting? I'll need to know as much as possible, that way the police will know who to go after when you end up missing."

"Mary! That will not happen! We're just meeting for lunch, in a very public place. I trust him. There's just something about him that puts me at ease."

"Yes, well," Mary huffed, "that's what they all say right before they go missing. What's his name?"

"His name is John. And that's all you'll get from me. I appreciate you being protective, but I need to trust my instincts on this. I'll be fine."

Resigned, Marry replied, "If you insist. But I want you to text me when you arrive at the restaurant and when you make it home safely. Otherwise, I'm calling the police."

"Fine!"

"Good, I'll see you in the morning. Try to narrow down your options before I get there. You wouldn't want to be late!"

"Top ten choices. I'll see you in the morning."

Anna ended the call and tossed her mobile aside. She headed back to her bedroom to tackle the contents of her wardrobe once again. She had some work to do to whittle her options down to ten. She didn't even want to think how long it would take her to decide on shoes and accessories, not to mention hair and make-up. Anna sat down on the edge of her bed, her head suddenly spinning. Oh to be a man! She could not imagine John having this much difficulty preparing.

* * *

><p>Miles away, in the heart of the city, John chanced a glance at his watch. It was just about time to head out. He'd had a full day of preparing the promotional blueprint for <em>Darlings<em> and had almost forgotten about having to meet Mary at the shops. If it weren't for the text she had sent him an hour ago with the location they were to meet, he most definitely would have forgotten. Shutting down his computer and saying a quick goodbye to Mr. Crawley, John headed for the elevators. Mary had texted him to meet her at a men's department store not too far away from the office. Inwardly he hoped the store would have a large selection so they could find everything he needed in one place and go home in short order. His favorite cooking program was on that night and he really hated missing it.

John arrived out front of the department store at exactly the time he was supposed to meet Mary. He looked around and looked at his watch again and confirmed Mary must be running late. He leaned against the outer wall of the store and fiddled with his phone, attempting to be as inconspicuous as possible. Lord, he hated shopping. Mary needed to hurry up so he could pick out some shirts and then go home.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to John, Mary finally arrived.

"Nice of you to finally get here." John could not hide the touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, do you want my help or not? I can happily go home. Or go share a bottle of wine with a friend. It's up to you."

All John had to do was think of his sorry excuse for a wardrobe and the choice was made for him. "No, no. I do need your help."

"That's what I though. Now what were you looking to get?"

"I don't know. I have plenty of jeans, and suits and dress clothes, just no casual shirts. I don't want to show up wearing something embarrassing or completely out of style. And I definitely don't want to seem old."

Mary never knew John to be concerned with his looks, or his age. There must be something about this woman he wasn't telling her. She resolved to obtain as much information as she could during this excursion.

"Well, at least we know where to begin, let's get to it, shall we?"

John and Mary rode up the escalator to the casual menswear section. John followed Mary, half-heartedly picking up a shirt or touching a sleeve as Mary went from rack to rack, grabbing shirts along the way. Before John knew it, he was being shoved into a fitting room with about a dozen shirts to try on while Mary waited outside.

Mary sensed her opportunity to dig for information seeing as how John was virtually trapped in a small fitting room. His only way out would be to go through her.

"So," Marry started, "tell me about this date of yours. What's her name? What does she do?"

John began unbuttoning his dress shirt, and pulled it off before picking up Mary's first selection. It, like most of the others, was a simple long-sleeved, plaid shirt. Not bad. He shrugged on the shirt and began buttoning before answering Mary's questions. "Her name is Anna and she's in fashion."

"Ah, no wonder you're so concerned about your outfit. And how old is this Anna?"

"She's in her early thirties. Now, before you say anything, she approached me. I didn't approach her, so I'd prefer if you not call me a cradle robber."

"I'd never do such a thing! Not to your face anyway. I wonder if I know her, if she's in fashion. What's her last name?"

"I've no idea. We haven't exchanged that information yet. She probably wants to make sure I'm not a serial killer first."

"Rightly so. How's it coming in there?"

"You've chosen well. I like how you kept it simple. It's not too much plaid is it?"

"Well, it's a start. Finish up in there and then we'll pick out some polo shirts and jumpers. Maybe a jacket or two, as well. How are you on shoes?"

John sighed. So much for getting out of here in short order. "I have plenty of shoes. Right, I'm done in here. Let's move on."

Around an hour later, John and Mary left the store laden with shopping bags. John had a brand new casual wardrobe and was ready for his date with Anna. Mary had even helped him choose his outfit.

"Thank you for your help, Mary. I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem. Good luck tomorrow. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you." John hailed a taxi for each of them, and after a brief hug, they were each on their way.

* * *

><p>As Mary sat in the back of the taxi to head home, she reflected on the conversation she had with John about his date. He said her name was Anna and she worked in fashion. Oddly enough, her best friend was also named Anna and worked in fashion. And just happened to be going on a date the next day with a man named John. Well, if this wasn't curious. She'd have to interrogate Anna further when she saw her the next day. And have a chat with Papa. He always knew everything when it came to his best friend's personal life. Perhaps she should throw this whole modeling gig aside and become a professional interrogator. She was certainly cut out for it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next time...the big date. Also, some more time with Anna since her parts were a little light this chapter.<strong>


	6. A Very Important Date

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. I kind of got kangaroo punched by life and couldn't really find the time and then the motivation to write. But, I've got a lot of free time now, so expect more frequent updates. Without further ado...the (hopefully) much anticipated date between Anna and John.**

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Instead of going back to her flat, Mary detoured to her parents' house. She needed to discuss this whole situation with her father, and it was best to have that chat in person. As the cab pulled up at the house, Mary tossed some money for the fare to the driver and quickly headed into the house.<p>

"Papa! Papa!" Mary shouted as she walked through the entry way and into the main portion of the house before her father finally made his presence known at the entry way to the sitting room.

"Mary, what is it? What's all the commotion? I thought you had plans tonight."

"I did have plans. With John. To help him go shopping for something to wear on his date tomorrow. With Anna."

Robert stood there with a confused look on his face toward Mary. He could not understand what she was so worked up about. He knew John had a date tomorrow, and he knew what this date's name was; John had had his head in the clouds over her for the better part of a week. "Yes, I knew that. He has a date with a woman called Anna tomorrow. What's the big deal? I'm glad he's finally dipping his toes back into the dating pool."

"Well, Papa, the big deal is that his date tomorrow is I believe with a certain fashion designer named Anna Smith. Does that ring any bells?"

"Oh! He's going on a date with our Anna? That's wonderful! I think they'd be well suited for each other. She's a wonderful girl, that Anna. Maybe that dating site knows what it's doing after all."

"Papa!" Mary could hold her exasperation back no longer. "The big deal is that you're forgetting one minor detail about John's marital status. He's not a free man."

"He's free enough to go on a few dates," scoffed Robert.

Holding her hand to her forehead Mary replied, "Yes, he may be free to go on a few dates, but I think it will turn out to be much more serious with Anna. I don't want her to get hurt."

"She won't get hurt. Plus, how do you even know it will be serious?"

"Papa! You're the one who just said they'd be well suited for each other. Plus, I've spoken to each of them and they're both very excited about meeting. John was practically gushing about her. And I've never seen him so fussy about his appearance before," Mary finished emphatically. "Mark my words, they'll be a couple very soon. He just better be up front with her."

"Does she know that we know her John is our John?"

"No, but I did warn her not to date him when she saw his profile. But you know how Anna is. She has her own mind, and there's nothing we can do to change it once it's made up."

"Right you are," Robert sighed out.

"I suppose all we can do is let it run its course and see what happens, but you must encourage John to be honest with her if something does come of this. I know Anna and her relationship history too well. Trust is very important to her."

Nodding his head in agreement, Robert concurred. "I doubt that will be an issue. John is a very honorable man, sometimes to a fault. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so. Right, well I better be getting home. I told Anna I'd pop by tomorrow morning to help her prepare for her date."

With a kiss to her father's cheek, she was gone.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Anna awoke bright and early, highly unusual for her, but at least without the aid of her alarm clock. Normally she'd find herself slumbering for another hour or so, never really in much of a hurry to emerge from the cocoon of her duvet before midday on a Saturday. But today was different. She had a date she was very much looking forward to on the agenda after all.<p>

Stumbling out of bed, still slightly groggy from waking, Anna put on her fluffy robe over her pajamas and made her way to the kitchen to start the kettle. She needed one cup of tea in her before she could start her day. Mary was due over in about an hour and she wanted to at the very least be showered by the time she got there.

Anna sat down at her little table and opened her laptop while she waited for the kettle to boil, automatically logging into her email on the off chance that John had emailed her during the night. She knew it was unlikely seeing as they were to meet for the first time in a few hours, but she still held out hope. Sure enough, there was nothing. With slight disappointment, Anna closed her laptop and went about her morning.

An hour later, she was fed and freshly showered and back in her fluffy robe with a towel wrapped around her hair, perusing through her wardrobe to narrow down her outfits. She'd promised Mary she'd have her options whittled down to ten, but as of yet that was not the case. For someone involved in fashion she was quite indecisive when it came to her own wardrobe. After much deliberation, and a last minute check of the weather, Anna decided on a pair of jeans and cut her options for tops down to five, her jacket and cardigan options to three, and her accessory choices for each combination down to two. She'd wait for Mary to make the final choice after she tried on each option. With a quick glance over to her extensive shoe collection she decided that choosing a pair would definitely be a two-person job.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Anna went to answer it knowing it would be Mary. She opened the door and while Mary was there as expected, what Mary was holding was not.

"Good morning! I brought mimosas!" Mary exclaimed while holding up a tote bag containing orange juice and a rather large bottle of champagne.

"Mary! I'm supposed to be getting ready for a date! I can't be drinking this morning!" Anna stepped aside from the doorway while rubbing her forehead with one hand to let Mary into the hallway. Though she was surprised Mary showed up armed with booze once again, she couldn't claim to be shocked. Any excuse for a party with that one.

"I'm not going to get you drunk, don't worry. I figured one couldn't hurt. I'm sure you have a bit of nerves going out to meet a complete stranger for the first time and all. This will just help take some of the edge off."

"Oh, all right," Anna relented. "I'm going to go dry my hair. You can head to the kitchen to prepare the drinks and then go take a look at the outfits I chose. I have them laid out on my bed."

By the time Anna had dried her hair and went back to her room, Mary had a mimosa waiting for her and had narrowed her outfit choices down to three and was starting on the shoes.

"Here," Mary said while handing Anna a champagne glass filled to the brim with mimosa, "have a sip or few of this while you try on these outfits. I'm partial to the skinny jeans and this white top. Pair it with that gorgeous leather jacket you have, maybe a scarf and some accessories and…these," Mary finished as she held out a pair of black, ankle boots.

Anna looked over the outfit Mary had selected, as well as her other options. It was really no contest. Mary had managed to pick out Anna's first choice of outfit and even chose one of her favorite pairs of shoes.

"I think you got it spot on, Mary. I'm not even going to bother trying on the other outfits. I'm going to go get changed and then we can talk hair and make-up."

The nervous flutter Anna had felt all morning, with varying degrees of intensity, started to really make itself known once Anna stepped into her bathroom and closed the door behind her in order to change into her date outfit. Thankfully she'd brought her flute of mimosa in with her. As much as she didn't want to drink before her date, Mary's idea of having one mimosa to calm herself down was inspired. She could feel her nerves ebbing with each sip. Though she couldn't really understand why she was so nervous. She'd been on plenty of first dates before and never really experienced this level of nerves prior to them. Was it because she was meeting this man for the very first time? Most first dates she'd experienced prior were dates with men she'd casually met during a night out, or who were friends of a friend, somehow connected to her social circle already. However Anna knew the real reason. She wasn't nervous because this was essentially a blind date; she was nervous because through their emails she'd grown somewhat attached to him already. _Oh please let this work out_, she thought to herself, as she looked at her completed outfit in the full-length mirror. With that, she opened the door and reentered the bedroom to finish getting ready with Mary.

"Oh Anna! That outfit is perfect! This John guy won't know what hit him when he sees you dressed like that!"

Anna twirled a little to give Mary the full view, "You think? I hope so! There's just something about him, and I know you don't agree, but I really hope this date goes well."

"You're correct. I do have my reservations about this guy, but don't get the wrong idea. I really would like to see you happy, and if this John is the one who brings you that happiness, then I'll gladly eat my words."

"Oh Mary," Anna gushed as she ran forward to give her friend a hug, "that means so much to me!"

"Yes, well, that's enough of that. Let's get your hair and make-up sorted to send you on your way. Oh, your phone went off while you were in the bathroom changing. I think it was a text."

"Oh? I suppose I should check that then." Anna walked over to her phone and looked at her notifications to see that she'd received a text from John. She really hoped he hadn't texted to cancel. Swiping to unlock the phone, she opened his message and read.

_Hi Anna, it's John, just in case you didn't recognize the number. Just wanted to let you know that I'll be heading over to the café in about 30 mins. I'll wait for you outside. Looking forward to meeting you. –J_

Oh thank god he wasn't cancelling! And she couldn't help but think how sweet he was that he texted to let her know he was looking forward to their date. Suddenly whatever remnants of nerves she was feeling flew away, like butterflies being chased in a field.

_Hi John, looking forward to meeting you as well. See you soon. –A _

Anna put her phone back down and walked back over to Mary.

"So, who was the text from?"

"It was just John telling me where to meet him. Now, let's get this hair and make-up situation sorted. It's almost time for me to go."

With that, the girls finished the final touches, Anna deciding on light make-up, her hair in a stylish ponytail and big, dangly earrings.

"Right, so how do I look?"

Mary looked as Anna gave a final twirl, "Ravishing, but not so ravishing that your first date will end up back here, and he'd be crazy not to ask you out on a second."

"Perfect, right well I'm off. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, text me when you get home so I know you're alive. And for the details of course."

The two friends parted after exchanging kisses on the cheek, Mary flagging a cab and heading one way while Anna walked on foot the other direction to the café to meet John.

* * *

><p>Standing outside the café, John was a bundle of nerves. He checked his watch every thirty seconds, even though he was a few minutes early and knew she was unlikely to arrive yet. Still, he looked up and down the sidewalk for a blonde haired woman who resembled Anna. He had no idea which direction she'd be coming from, or even if she'd arrive by car or foot. He fiddled with the small bouquet of flowers he held in his hand. He thought they might be too much for a first meeting, however he wanted to make a good impression. It's not as if he was holding a bouquet of roses, just a small bouquet of wildflowers. For some reason, those seemed more suited to her. His mother always told him not to show up somewhere empty-handed, and that included a first date.<p>

John's nerves increased with each passing moment. Suddenly he was second-guessing this whole idea of a date. Anna was far too pretty for him. Perhaps he should have eased back into dating with someone closer to his age and level of attractiveness before meeting Anna. He couldn't help but feel as if he was out-kicking his coverage with Anna. _Really John,_ he admonished himself,_ enough with the football analogies_, _Man United don't play until tomorrow._

He brought himself back to the present with a quick shake of his head, only to notice his palms had suddenly become clammy with sweat and he could hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears. A drink would do wonders to calm his nerves, yet that was no longer an option for him. He brought his wrist up once again to check the time, and when he looked up, there she was.

He watched as she approached him from down the street. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, even more so than from her profile pictures. She was petite in stature, yet compensated with a pair of the highest heels he'd ever seen. Once again he started to think about how out of his element he was at that moment. How was he ever going to form words when all of the moisture had left his mouth and transferred to his palms? John turned before he could maintain eye contact and took a deep inhale and an even longer exhale in an attempt to regain his composure. When he turned back around, she was stood directly in front of him.

* * *

><p>Anna walked up the street toward the café, keeping her eyes peeled as she searched for a man who could be John. As she got closer she saw a man standing in front of the entrance clutching a small bouquet of flowers, turning his head to and fro as if searching for someone. Deciding this man must be John, she took a moment to study him from afar. He was taller than she was expecting, but still looked handsome and younger than his pictures. He also looked incredibly nervous. She noticed how he turned quickly to compose himself just before they were to make eye contact and by the time he turned around she was stood in front of him.<p>

"You must be John?" Not knowing precisely how to greet him, she'd stuck out her hand toward him for him to shake.

John subtly wiped his palm against the denim of his jeans before taking her hand in his to shake. "I am, and you must be Anna? It's a pleasure to meet you." He released her hand before quickly thrusting the bouquet of flowers toward her. "These are for you."

"Why thank you, these are lovely!" Anna brought the bouquet up to her nose to inhale the floral scent. "How did you know these were my favorite kind of flowers?"

"I can't say that I did. I just guessed that these would suit you more than something traditional like a rose. Anyway, shall we go inside? I'm starving."

'Sounds lovely. I'm quite hungry myself. Lead the way."

John opened the door for Anna and allowed her to enter first. A hostess led them to a small table for two next to the window. They sat studying their menus, each trying to work up the nerve to initiate conversation. Finally, it was John who surprisingly made the first move.

"I've not been here before, however my friend who gave me the recommendation swears by the food."

"I've not been here either, though I've walked by several times, just have never stopped for something to eat. I hate to say, but I was always in too much of a hurry to either get home or somewhere else."

"Do you live in the neighborhood then?" John had noticed she'd walked to the restaurant, but he did not want to assume that she hadn't come from somewhere else first.

"I do actually live close by. Just a few blocks to the north of here. I do love this neighborhood."

"Have you lived in the area long?" John asked, out of curiosity.

"A few years. Not the same flat, but pretty much the same neighborhood ever since I finished with my studies. How about you?"

"I've actually just moved down here recently. I have a flat a few miles away."

"What brought you down to London, if you don't mind my asking?"

John hesitated for a moment, struggling with how much he should reveal on a first date. He wanted to be upfront with her, but at the same time didn't want to unload all of his baggage on her at once. He wanted to at least leave the date with a slight hope of seeing her again. Telling all about Vera would do the exact opposite of that.

Anna noticed his hesitation, "You don't have to say if you don't feel comfortable; I won't be offended."

"No, no. We're to be getting to know each other after all. Long story short, I moved down here to make a new start for myself. I was facing a few personal struggles when a friend offered me a job down here, just to get back on my feet again. So, I accepted, packed up my things, and after crashing with him and his family for a few months, I found my own place and here I am."

Knowing there was more to his story, but not wanted to push him further at this time, Anna accepted that was all he wanted to say and changed the subject.

"Well, that sounds very brave. Now, did your friend recommend anything to order? I must say, everything sounds delicious. I've no idea how I'll decide."

After that, the pair decided to stick to lighter topics, easily conversing over their meals and very much enjoying each other's company. Laughter ran free and easy between the two and Anna very much enjoyed John's wit and charm. Though she'd experienced both in their conversations over email and chat, it was entirely different to be on the receiving end of it in person. John on the other hand, could not get enough of Anna's accent. The melodious lilt she used when she spoke was driving him mad. Eventually, John just had to ask.

"I absolutely adore your accent, Anna. What part of England is it from?"

Anna blushed slightly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Many men had complimented her on her accent before, but somehow it was even more special coming from John. "I'm a Yorkshire lass, born and bred. No matter how much time I spend in London, I'm afraid I'll never lose the accent."

John smiled, "I would hope you never do. It's beautiful, like you."

"Oh hush you," Anna admonished as she reached across the table to lightly smack him on the arm. "I can't exactly place yours. Where's it from?"

"Oh, all over. Here, there, and everywhere. I was born in Ireland, spent some time in Scotland and Yorkshire, and a bit in London. There are bits and pieces of all those places that will pop out at different times."

"Well, it's fascinating all the same. Now John," Anna asked as she stirred the ice in her drink with her straw, "what would a man like you normally be doing of a Saturday afternoon."

"Well, now that's an easy question. I'd be watching the football. Either on the telly or at Old Trafford. Or wherever my Manchester United are playing that weekend."

"Ah, a football fan. Makes sense. You are a man after all."  
>"What about you? Do you follow a team?"<p>

"I can't say that I do. My father follows the Yorkshire teams, but I it never really took with me. I'm usually working at home or out shopping or spending time with friends. Usually working though."

"Well, consider it my mission to convert you to a football fan."

"Oh really Mr…I don't know your last name…"

"It's Bates. John Bates."

"Well, Mr. Bates, you seem quite sure of yourself that there will be more than one date. Awfully cheeky of you."

Suddenly John felt like maybe he'd overstepped the mark and completely misread the signs. He thought for sure that things were going well enough to chance assuming he'd see her again. "No, no. I overstepped the mark. I'm so sorry."

"No!" Anna exclaimed as she reached out to place her hand on his forearm. "I'd very much like to see you again. I was just teasing you."

John could feel her thumb gently stroking the muscles on his arm. He could only hope she couldn't feel how his heartbeat sped up from that simple touch. He cleared his throat and gently removed his arm from under her hand.

"Well Miss…."

"Smith."

"Well Miss Smith, I would very much like to see you again. Unfortunately, I must get on. I promised my mother I'd come over for supper and do some odd jobs for her this afternoon."

John raised his hand to signal the waitress to bring over the bill.

"I would like that very much. And I should get going too. I do have some work I need to finish this afternoon."

John paid the bill, fending off protests from Anna by saying it was the gentleman's duty to pay for a lady on a first date. He doubted Anna would let him off that easy in the future. He could tell already that she could be very feisty when she wanted.

They rose together and left the restaurant, awkwardly standing on the sidewalk outside, neither knowing how to end things.

"I know you said you live only a few blocks away, would it be terribly cheeky of me to ask to walk you home? I just want to be sure you make it home safely."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

They walked the few short blocks towards Anna's flat, engaging in idle chatter along the way.

"Well, this is me," said Anna as they arrived in front of her building."

John turned toward Anna; "I had a lovely time today."

"I did as well. So, I guess I'll talk to you soon?"

"You will indeed." John opened his arms and pulled Anna into an embrace. With a gentle squeeze and a kiss on the cheek he pulled back and watched as she entered the lobby of her building.

The butterflies Anna had thought she'd chased away that morning reappeared, but this time she had no desire to chase them away. Just before he walked away, she turned around and gave him the brightest smile, and received an eye-crinkling smile in return. Hopefully this was the first of many dates. As she stood in her lobby and watched as he walked away, she couldn't help but notice the slight limp in his gait. She'd have to ask him about that next time. But first, she needed to text Mary to tell her she was alive. And very well.


End file.
